


Buy Me A Drink

by sodapeach



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clubbing, Exes, Flirting, Going Home Together, Jealousy, M/M, some sexual tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodapeach/pseuds/sodapeach
Summary: Sangyeon doesn’t actually want to be at the bar, but then he runs into his ex-boyfriend who he may or may not still have a thing for.
Relationships: Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Sangyeon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Buy Me A Drink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1213659](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1213659/gifts).



> I’m so sorry this was late!!! This is one of hopefully several birthday fics for a certain person, and I’m a couple weeks behind 😭 
> 
> This is my first time writing for this pairing, and also I’m a bit rusty in general so I hope it’s ok 🙏

Sangyeon knew he should have stayed home.

Judging by the way his words slurred after just a single shot of green apple flavored vodka, he knew that he was a lightweight abandoned, alone in a crowded bar with no Jacob or Chanhee to babysit him while he stumbled his way through to the back room where the booths were, and the only thing he cared about at that moment was finding a sturdy place to plant his ass that wouldn’t tip, jiggle, or topple over with him unfortunately placed upon it.

They had abandoned him, you see, for someone they could both share, and Sangyeon wasn’t in the mood for sharing. He was never one to climb into the sandbox with the other children, and he couldn’t say that he was entirely fond of group projects as an adult, so there he was alone searching for an empty seat on a row of crushed velvet backed benches lining the walls around a sticky spotlit dancefloor while his friends engaged in a communal hookup. Whatever that meant.

Towards the back and off to the right, he saw an empty seat at the edge next to what looked like to be an emergency exit door so it had two benefits. Or three, rather. The first benefit was that it was somewhere to sit that probably wouldn’t hurt him. The second benefit was that it was next to the emergency exit so if the building caught on fire, he would have a front row seat to watch everyone running to safety. And the third benefit that should have been the most apparent was that it was seemingly available.

“Is this seat taken,” he asked, meaning to be polite before he just plopped down uninvited. All he needed was a moment to clear his head before wandering back off to the bar for another drink, but apparently his intentions weren’t well received.

“I have a boyfriend,” the guy said, not bothering to look up at him from the phone in his hands.

“That’s cool,” Sangyeon said. “Do you think he’d care if I sat down?”

Realizing that he wasn’t getting hit on, the other guy looked up at him finally in surprise, and the moment Sangyeon got a flash of his face, his stomach churned.

“What are you doing here,” they both demanded.

“I’m looking for somewhere to sit,” Sangyeon answered first.

“Why,” Jaehyun asked like it was ridiculous.

“Because my fucking feet hurt, dude,” he slurred, slobbering a little at his fucking feet.

_ “Dude?” _

“Yeah, what else am I supposed to call you,” he said. “I don’t want your  _ boyfriend  _ to get pissed off.”

“Just sit down,” Jaehyun said, annoyed enough to go back to whatever he was doing on his phone and continue ignoring the rest of the club goers. Someone with a boyfriend should have just stayed home if being at the club was such an inconvenience.

_ It’s even an inconvenience for single people. _

Sangyeon sighed to himself. All he needed was to sober up enough to go get drunk again, but he was stuck wedged between Jaehyun with his mosquito repellent cologne and a very steep gap to the floor which was sobering enough for him to want to get up as quickly as possible.

“Are you waiting for your boyfriend,” Sangyeon asked over the music that was a little too summer break for him. He wasn’t in the mood to think about Coachella or a bunch of college kids in body paint and flip flops. 

“I don’t have a boyfriend,” Jaehyun said, mostly ignoring him. “I just wanted you to leave me alone.”

“I’ll leave you alone then,” Sangyeon pouted, folding his arms across his chest.

“Not  _ you,  _ you,” Jaehyun huffed. “I didn’t realize you were there.”

“Oh,” he relaxed.

“But I suppose I don’t want to talk to you either.”

Sangyeon laughed once in disbelief. “Alright, then I won’t talk to you.”

“Fine,” he said.

“Fine.”

Sangyeon settled into the booth, choosing to focus on the people dancing on the floor instead. The music was too fist bumpy for any shameless grinding, but he supposed that was a good thing because watching people rub their junk together would have made him look like a pervert, and Sangyeon wasn’t a perv, he was just awkward.

At that moment, he wasn’t sure what would have been worse.

“I’m waiting on friends,” Jaehyun eventually said as if Sangyeon actually cared. “Juyeon and Younghoon.”

“Oh,” he said. “I haven’t seen them in months.”

“Yeah, sorry about that.”

“It’s fine, I came with Jacob and Chanhee actually,” he said.

“That gang’s all here,” Jaehyun shifted uncomfortably next to him.

“Not everyone,” he said. “How’s Hyunjun?”

The question left a bitter taste in his mouth, but he supposed he couldn’t be too selfish about it. He had Sunwoo and Eric.

“He’s fine,” he said. “Expensive.”

Sangyeon snorted. “What has he done this time?”

“You know those panini bags?”

He hummed like he did, but he wasn’t sure what a sandwich bag had to do with Hyunjun’s excessive spending. 

“He couldn’t choose between the black one and the white one, but when I originally sent him with my credit card he was supposed to buy  _ food  _ for the house, not  _ both.” _

Sangyeon frowned. A couple sandwich bags couldn’t have set him back more than a couple of dollars. If Jaehyun needed money that bad, all he had to do was ask. He should have known that. Sangyeon would have totally given him a loan at just 50 percent interest. He wasn’t a total monster.

“How much did he go over?” Sangyeon asked without asking. 

“Ahhh,” Jaehyun thought. “Excluding the groceries, about $230.”

Sangyeon choked, thinking he was more drunk than he actually was because he couldn’t believe his ears.  _ “What?” _

“They’re about $140 a piece, but he used a store discount. Not sure how…” he scratched his chin.

“What are these sandwich bags made out of? Gold?”

Jaehyun laughed, and it made his check tighten. He wasn’t sure if it was from embarrassment for getting laughed at or if it had triggered a memory in the back of his mind that would have made his heart flutter. “No, they’re the little blocky over the shoulder bags that everyone is carrying these days.”

“Oh,” he said. He hadn’t kept up with the latest trends since Jaehyun left, and he was still pretty proud of his Thrasher hoodie and his Supreme house shoes. Jaehyun said they were tacky, but nothing that expensive could be tacky, right?  _ Right?  _

But Jaehyun was never tacky. Ridiculous, sure, but hardly tacky. “Do you have one?”

“No,” he laughed. “I keep my phone in my pocket like everyone else.”

“Do you want one,” he asked.

“Are you trying to spend money on me,” Jaehyun asked instead of answering.

“No, I–,” he started.

“Buy me a drink or something,” he said.

“Buy your own drink,” Sangyeon said.

“Do you want one?”

“One what?”

“A panini bag,” Jaehyun said. “A  _ drink _ , moron.”

“There’s no need to be mean,” he said, but he knew he didn’t mean anything by it. Something had to come out, and it might as well have been dude or moron and not something else that could have ruined both their nights. “I’m fine, thank you.”

“I want a drink,” he said.

“What do you want?” 

“Something sweet and harmless,” Jaehyun said, and there was something about the way he glared at him made him feel uneasy.

“Pick your poison,” he said, refusing to break eye contact even if his skin was crawling. He would not lose whatever battle they were in the middle of.

“Rum,” he said. “Something with rum in it.”

Sangyeon hummed. Jaehyun looked at him expectantly, and he wasn’t sure how he got conned into buying him a drink, but he was sure it was his own fault.

He thought about rum drinks on his way to the bar, but nothing came to mind. He wedged himself between the customers that were already there and waved to get the bartender’s attention.

“What’ll you have,” she asked.

“Something sweet with rum in it,” he said, unsure.

“A little taste of the islands, is it,” she said lightly. “Coming right up.” 

He watched her grab a bottle of rum off the middle of the shelf and pour a couple ounces into a shaker along with orange juice, pineapple juice, and coconut milk over ice. She poured the contents into two cocktail glasses and exchanged them for his credit card and ID. That was it. She had him for the night, and there was no turning back. Jacob had paid for his first shot in cash so it was a clean break, but now Sangyeon had a tab and an ex-boyfriend he was dumb enough to try to impress.

“Thanks,” he said with a smile. Always be nice to the people handling your alcohol. That was the best policy. 

When Sangyeon got back, there was someone in his seat talking to Jaehyun who now seemed more animated than he was when he had left him.  _ Ah, right, people get picked up at bars.  _

It didn’t matter because he had a drink in each hand, and he didn’t want to spend the night stuck talking to him anyway. Only now he was faced with his original problem of having nowhere else to sit. He supposed he was clear headed enough to stand. He could walk somewhere else and prop himself up against the wall, but when he looked back again, Jaehyun and his new friend were headed towards the dancefloor, leaving not one but two seats vacant. 

_ At least I can stretch my legs. _

He sat back down and put one of the glasses to his lips. It was sweet and tropical, and it reminded him of summer, but he wasn’t in the mood for summer. He was in the mood for a glass of soju to chase down trotters in a plastic tent with a bunch of old men who wouldn’t lead his ex-boyfriend out on a dancefloor. 

He didn’t mean to watch. It wasn’t like he meant to stare at all, but once again he found himself with nowhere else to look.

Jaehyun was oblivious to the world around him, only having eyes for the guy with his hands on his waist, moving him around how it suited him like Jaehyun wasn’t even a person anymore. Sangyeon brought his drink to his mouth. That time he could only taste the bitterness of the rum and not the fruits’ sugars. The stranger pulled him closer and dropped his face down on his neck, and Jaehyun looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes.

Sangyeon looked away, sick to his stomach. He was allowed to dance with or do whatever with whomever he wanted, but he wasn’t going to look at it. Maybe he would have before to punish himself for being the reason he could but not anymore. He knew he should have stayed home. 

He finished his drink and closed his eyes, pressing his head back against the wall like he meant to sleep. Jaehyun’s full drink warmed in his hand, covering his fingers in condensation, but he supposed he had nothing else to do with it, and it wasn’t his to drink.

“Thanks,” he heard someone say, out of breath. A sweatier Jaehyun plopped down next to him and took it out of his hands, not caring that the ice had begun to melt. “Mmm! What is this?”

“I’m not sure,” he said, his eyes still closed. “I asked for something sweet with rum in it.”

“It’s good,” Jaehyun said. “It makes me want to go to the beach.”

“It makes me want to go home,” he said. 

“Don’t say that,” he said, sounding more cheerful than before. “We only just got here.”

“Won’t you be leaving soon,” Sangyeon asked.

“No,” he laughed. 

“Uhhh, yeah, I was kind of hoping we’d–,” a third person said, and Sangyeon hadn’t realized they weren’t alone. He opened his eyes to Jaehyun’s dance partner hovering over them awkwardly, so he sat up straight to be polite.

“No, I’m fine,” Jaehyun said, squinting at the other guy. “Thanks though.”

“That’s it?” He scoffed.

“Can’t you see I’m busy,” he asked, gesturing towards himself and Sangyeon. The guy looked at them both in disbelief and left flustered, not having a clue what was going on, but then again, neither did Sangyeon.

“What was that,” Sangyeon asked.

“His breath smelled like sausages,” he said. “What kind of person smells like sausages?”

“I suppose someone who eats sausages,” Sangyeon considered. 

“Exactly,” Jaehyun said, matter of factly. “I don’t want to go home with someone who had sausages for dinner.”

Sangyeon blinked flustered, feeling his cheeks burn. He tried his best to remember what he had for dinner, but he was pretty sure the pineapple juice in their drinks would cancel out any unpleasant tastes that might  _ arise. _

But that didn’t matter because Jaehyun wasn’t going home with him, and he certainly wasn’t going to taste him at any point ever again.

“What did you have for dinner,” Jaehyun asked, reading his mind.

He choked. “I can’t remember.”

“You forgot?”

“I don’t think I ate yet,” he said. That explained why the alcohol was getting to him so easily. He should have gone for burgers or something with the two friends who still haven’t reappeared before going out, but it was too late. Maybe if he was sober enough by the end of the night to remember to retrieve his credit card he could order something when he got home. Maybe trotters and soju.

“I haven’t either,” Jaehyun said. 

“What do you want to eat,” he asked.

“What do you want to eat?”

“Not sausages I guess,” Sangyeon said. “Or anything else that could make someone taste bad.”

“It doesn’t count if we eat the same thing,” he said. 

Sangyeon’s cheeks burned as he looked away. “If someone didn’t know any better they’d think you were hitting on me.”

“Unlikely,” he said. “Buy me another drink.”

“Why,” he asked.

“Because I want one.”

“What do you want?”

“Something sweet,” Jaehyun said. “A little sour at times, but he tries his best.”

“You’re drunk,” he laughed. Jaehyun’s cheeks were flushed and his eyes were lazy, and there was a faint pink mark on his neck where someone else’s mouth had been. He didn’t care who he was talking to as long as they kept the drinks coming, and probably the only reason he sent the other guy away was because he hadn’t thought to offer in time. But still, Sangyeon was a sucker for the attention. “What’s in it for me?”

“The pleasure of my company,” he said.

“Pass,” Sangyeon said. “I don’t like sharing.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He sat up and frowned.

Sangyeon reached out and tapped the spot on his neck. “Here.”

Jaehyun reached up and rubbed his neck. “What, like I can’t get kissed at a club? Did you leave your fun card with the party pooper police?”

“You can get kissed wherever you want,” he said. “Just not by me.”

“Who said I want to be kissed by you,” he laughed.  _ “Dude.” _

Sangyeon laughed to himself. “Alright, what do you want to drink?”

“Something sweet and cold,” he said. 

“Don’t get up and dance with someone else then,” Sangyeon said. 

“Why shouldn’t I,” he asked.

“Because the ice will melt again.”

Sangyeon got back up and went back to the bar. 

This was the first time in his life buying drinks for someone else who wasn’t one of his friends, but Jaehyun was a friend, wasn’t he? At least he could have been considered one at one point. He could have even been considered Sangyeon’s best friend if he had to rank everyone he knew in order from most to least important, but if they were friends again, Jaehyun would have to stay at the bottom. He had to be the kind of friend Sangyeon bought drinks for with no emotional investment. He had to stay the kind of friend who could get kissed in bars and it not rip Sangyeon’s heart out, not that it mattered then at that moment.

“Same thing?” The bartender asked.

“He wants it colder this time,” he said.

“I don’t know if we can do that,” she thought. “But maybe more ice?”

“Maybe,” he said. “I think he wants it sweeter too.”

“Colder and sweeter,” she said. “Coming right up.”

Honestly speaking, he knew that she could give him the exact same drinks and neither one of them would have noticed. Neither one of them knew shit about cocktails or shots or mixed drinks. He could remember when them drinking together was just finding the cheapest bottle of wine they could at the grocery store and drinking it out of plastic cups while…

“Here you go,” she said, snapping him out of his daze.

“Thanks,” he said. 

When he returned, Jaehyun was alone playing with his phone again, and Sangyeon sat down next to him.

“Sorry this seat’s taken,” he said without looking up.

“Already?” He asked. “If you’re just using me for free drinks, just say so.”

“Oh, I didn’t realize it was you,” he said, putting his phone away. “What did you get us?”

“Something colder and sweeter than last time,” Sangyeon said.

Jaehyun hummed. He raised the glass to his lips and sipped at it carefully. “It’s good.”

“Good.”

They sat quietly for a moment as the music changed to something slower, and the dancers moved off the floor towards the bar for their refills. 

“Do you want to dance,” Sangyeon asked.

“That seems to be an issue,” he said.

“With me,” he said.

“You can’t dance,” Jaehyun said.

“It was just a question,” he said.

Jaehyun took another sip of his drink that turned into a gulp. “Not here.”

“Are you that embarrassed of me,” he laughed, mildly offended, but not enough to cry about it.

“No,” he said. “I mean yeah you’re embarrassing, but what are we supposed to do? Move our arms around each other like we’re swatting off flies? Am I supposed to grind on your leg in front of all these people?”

“That’s true,” Sangyeon said. “We can’t dance together.”

“What do you want,” he asked.

“What do you mean?”

“To eat,” Jaehyun said. “I can’t dance with you, but I can buy you food right?”

“Are you asking me out,” he teased.

“No,” he laughed. “I think I’m just taking you home.”

Sangyeon took a quick swallow of the rest of his drink and coughed, almost choking on it. “I don’t want to go home with you.”

“Why not,” he said, actually bothered.

“Because I came here with Jacob and Chanhee,” he said. “Do you want to deal with everyone knowing we went home together?”

Jaehyun sighed. “No, not really.”

“I didn’t think so,” he said.

“But they left you, right?”

Sangyeon shrugged. “Maybe they planned it with Younghoon and Juyeon.”

He was half joking, but once the words came out, both of their eyes widened in horror. 

_ “No,”  _ they both said. 

“Call them,” Jaehyun said, urgently grabbing his arm. “Call them!”

“Ok, ok!” He said. “Hold your horses!”

Sangyeon pulled out his phone and tried calling Jacob first who wasn’t answering. He then tried Chanhee, but it went straight to voicemail. 

“You try,” he said. “I think mine are still  _ busy.” _

Jaehyun frowned and called Juyeon. “Hey, where are you?”

Sangyeon couldn’t hear the other side of the conversation, but Jaehyun side eyed him before responding to whatever Juyeon said.

“No, that’s okay,” he said. “I’m actually about to head home. I’m not feeling well. No, it’s okay. I think I had too much to drink on an empty stomach. No, you don’t need to come by. I’m going to bed early.”

Sangyeon’s heart raced.

_ Is he… _

Jaehyun hung up the phone and shoved it in his pocket. “You wanna get out of here?”

“Me?” He asked, not sure he fully understood what was happening.

“Does this bother you that much,” he asked, pointing to his neck. The mark had already begun to fade, and probably would have been gone completely in a few hours anyway, but Sangyeon couldn’t answer. He couldn’t admit that he was jealous.

“I think I need another drink,” he said instead.

“You need to get drunk to come home with me?”

“No, I need to get drunk so I don’t say something stupid,” Sangyeon said. 

“Like what?”

“That it bothers me,” he said.

“Come home with me,” Jaehyun said. 

“Why?”

“Because I’m hungry,” he said. “And I want to dance with you.”

“And if I do?” Sangyeon asked. “Can you live with that?”

“I think so,” he said. “No, yeah, I can live with that.”

“One more drink,” he said. “What do you want?”

Jaehyun thought for a moment, his eyes flickering back and forth between Sangyeon and the dance floor that had already filled back up with people. “What do you want?”

“Something that tastes like home,” he said. “Like soju and trotters.”

“Trotters might be worse than sausages,” he pointed out.

“You said it doesn’t count if we both eat the same thing,” Sangyeon said.

“Are you offering to buy me dinner,” he asked.

“No,” he said. “But you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Have a nice day!


End file.
